iPod Challenge
by LJPhilpy
Summary: It MM/HG all the way... I was bored not much more to say


A/N: Okay so never written a song fic before, let alone "the iPod challenge" so here it is. Please bear in mind I only had the length of the songs to finish each little snippet, so they aint what they should be. Enjoy.

**Linkin Park – Somewhere I belong**.

This was the place she knew she was meant to be. It didn't matter about the war raging outside as long as she didn't have to move from this place.

When it began she couldn't fine the words to express what had changed within her, she was confused and felt hollow inside but now that she was here she needed nothing more.

It erased the pain, the pain of all the loss. But she had found the place she belonged. She was in bed with the woman she loved and it was what she had wanted all along. It had never crossed her mind that this was the woman who would heal he wounds but, finding that it was real and she could get everything she wanted all along Hermione was content to stay in bed with Minerva, at least until the sun rose again.

**Depech Mode – Stripped. **

She stood there in all her glory completely naked in front of the woman she loved for the first time. She felt nervous, she felt like crying, she felt liberated and yet there was that niggling in the back of her mind that this could be the one and only time, what if she couldn't satisfy the witch the was she deserved? What if her other lovers had done a better job? And above all what if there was just flat out rejection. Yes Minerva McGonagall, future leader of Hogwarts, the most strict and steadfast Professor to teach generations was nervous she couldn't live up to the mark set by Ronald Weasley.

She passed the bar by miles and left Ron sitting at the stating line head in hands having lost the woman of many a wizards dreams.

**Les Miserable- Lovely Ladies.**

Hermione had not taken to the defeat of Voldermort the way most would have thought. A career, a husband and kids, no she had removed herself from the wizarding community and moved to Paris. She had every intention of taking up a mundane uninteresting muggle job but that is not where she found herself this evening. Just like the hundred before, and no doubt the many to come she was standing on a street corner waiting for her next customer. They came in all shapes and sizes but they always wanted the same thing, to loose themselves inside her body and pay her pennies for the privilege.

She needed the money to support the child she bore after the first year of her current job. And couldn't find anything that would be as flexible. She had sold her wand and her hair just to feed her daughter. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if she couldn't provide.

She heard a faint 'pop' emanate from a nearby alley and knew someone had just apparated. Turning to look she seen a tall woman heading in her direction. She wasn't against the idea of sleeping with a woman, there had been many in the past few years, yet there was something about this woman that reminded her of her passed she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"How much for the whole night?" Minerva McGonagall asked the young woman not recognising her former student, friend and once a forgotten lover.

**Hanson MMMBop**

There were many relationships in life, Minerva knew this and she was aware that many of them wouldn't last but there was one, just one she wanted to last for the rest of her life. Today she would take that choice into her hands. She would take the ring she had been carrying around with her for the last year that Hermione had been god knows where, and ask her to marry her. Yes today was the day and she was going to do it as soon as possible before she bottled out… again.

**Gomez – Little Pieces **

There was one part of herself she would never give up and that was the part that she had given to the man who had swept her off her feet at 23. The part that she had got in return from him. That one little part that they both after 4 years of marriage had realized was meant only for friendship, and the friendship did remain strong over decades to come, as they both discovered they were never meant to be together that they were both as gay as could come.

Hermione had always wondered but never asked and as Minerva's life slipped away as she held her in her arms she knew that Minerva had given her everything but that one little piece that she was happy to never have been given.


End file.
